


【柱斑】人生如戏car1-下雨天想来看你

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 演员AU，柱斑电视剧男主角，片场相近，所以抽空来一发。不了解演艺圈，违和的地方提醒的话我会改的。OOC预警。柱间演的是年代戏，有枪战部分，跟反派女主角纠缠中去策反她……斑演的拳击手（大概吧），脾气暴躁，在与女主角相处中慢慢学会温柔↑以上都跟正文无关，就是为了设定而已，还是没有吻戏的那种剧情……
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 3





	【柱斑】人生如戏car1-下雨天想来看你

门锁传来滴的一声，进来的脚步加急几拍，毫无顾忌地从后背抱住了裹着浴袍擦头发的斑。

“柱间，你今天居然有空？”

在听到突如其来的动静自己后背没有反应的时候，斑就知道不速之客姓甚名谁了，门链也被咔嗒挂上，差不多连此行的目的也知道了。

“我好高兴，斑。”柱间没头没脑来了这么一句，几乎是箍着腰的姿势在面前湿漉漉的长发里拱啊拱，“茶树味道的。”

“浑身脏兮兮的，先去洗澡。”斑从他的身上感觉到了潮湿，那种潮湿是与自己不同的，带着汗味和体温，看起来不像是酒店之间疾跑这么简单。“你拍什么激烈的戏份了？”

“在雨中吊钢丝的打戏，”柱间从浴室探出头来，“十几米还乒乒乓乓那种。”

斑也在早上趁着天气拍了几幕雨中送别的戏份，激烈争执后落寞望着女主角撑伞决然离去，在十字路口强撑的痴情种子。

导演说他的微表情抓得相当真实，眉眼低垂的孤寂比哭出来更揪心，所以一条过。鼬赶快在收工以后带着他回来休息，现在大概在想办法煮姜汤。柱间不知道怎么从鼬手里连哄带骗的门卡，就是另一回事了。

他当时只是突然很难过，天地之间只剩下他一个人，突然讨厌这场雨，讨厌注定的离别……

“想什么呢这么出神？”柱间又从背后搂住他，同样湿漉漉的头发没有打理，末梢的水珠甚至顺着斑的耳后流下，带起冰凉的水渍滑入衣领。

喜欢一个男人大概就看自己对他身上汗水的味道感觉如何，斑想起了他拍的这场爱情戏的基调，女主角看到男主角在擂台上散发的男性荷尔蒙后忍不住靠近，才有了爱情的开端……他现在确定自己更喜欢洗完澡的柱间，如果是匆匆忙忙出来的就更好。

“你的戏份还要拍多久啊？”柱间空出一只手拢着自己的头发，无奈又湿又滑，只得在发梢胡乱扎了两把。

“大概一个星期就杀青了吧。”斑挣开他四处寻找吹风机，那是柱间送他的，红白相间的商标里有HM两个字母，“你不会今天在雨中收工就能挪窝了？”

“我是男主啊男主！”柱间很郑重的强调，“半路嗝屁只能是科幻片了吧……”

“那不一定，”斑像是想到了什么好玩的事，没忍住笑了一下，“你得庆幸不是什么周更的韩剧美剧，观众投票决定生死。你是男主又怎么样，他们喊着男二上位你就得闪一边去。”

“资本的力量。”柱间摇摇头，“我对自己演技还是有信心的，除非要陪衬那位是带资进组。”

“什么资本的力量，”斑托着他的头发免得卷到吹风机里，没想到柱间顺手捞过他的发尾，嗡嗡的声音把话语切得断断续续，“狗血的力量吧，魔改的人设天真单纯又备受欺凌就吸粉，至于好的人设给谁，想给谁加戏，就看编剧的意思了。”

“那我还是演个黑心的boss吧，”柱间很满意暖烘烘又顺滑的头发，这是斑独属于他的福利，“年纪大了总得转型。”

“转型是影片类型，偶像剧里的反派能有多少智商。”

“呃……”柱间无可奈何承认斑说得确实在理，冲击奖项的大饼是小众的文艺片传记片，好的资源可遇不可求，“你先去床上等我。”

斑习惯用旅行睡袋铺在酒店的窗上，但是很少有人知道是双人尺寸，柱间吹干头发熟练地钻了进去，用老实的语气掩盖手上不老实的动作，“斑教教我怎么演反面角色好不好。”

“你确定？”

柱间实在是喜欢他亦嗔亦怒的表情，尤其是恶狠狠中带着眉飞色舞的张扬，忙不迭点头，“当然。”

“反面角色可不是咬牙切齿，得是让人又爱又恨的。”斑翻身趴到他身上，敞开的衣领里春光无限，“最好有个悲惨的童年什么的。”

“Hannibal？”

“对，虽然Hannibal和Cannibal只相差一个字母，但是悲情的童年依然淡化了观众对原本食人族的隐喻，”斑俯下身不轻不重地咬了口，“只记得他的妹妹是心理阴影。”

“心理阴影是个好借口，”锁骨上的牙印有些渗血，随即传来湿热的触感，柱间不用想也知道作怪的是多么诱人的舌尖，“但不能原谅就是不能原谅。”

“不是任何人都像你那么死板，”斑的眼神被隐藏在乌发之下，但是那份锐利时不时透过起起伏伏的舔舐带来别样的魅惑，“反正血腥也只是隔着屏幕的感官刺激。”

“也不是任何人都像你这样不按套路出牌，”柱间起身的动作被斑干脆利落的按下，只能任由他作威作福，斑大概是要和他玩腥风血雨了，“他们都只是阻挠主角的行动，为主角制造障碍。”

“反面角色可能也是主角的盟友，”斑扯开了柱间腰间本就马马虎虎的结，酒店的浴袍是双面毛圈材质，唯一让他觉得满意的就是米色意外适合柱间的肤色，“把主角的利益牢记在心，反对主角的人做出的行为却最有利于主角。”

“常见于爱情故事和浪漫爱情喜剧，”柱间舔掉了斑微凉唇角的血渍，意外的推拒让他摸不着头脑，“你不是在拍爱情剧？”

他这句话有两个意思，斑接了什么类型的剧本他是知道的，但明显意不在此，他想问的只是在这张一米八的大床上，异常主动的斑是不是打算给他点甜头。

“主角还没有意识到他的缺陷呢。”斑干脆利落地把他剥了个精光，染上体温的浴袍被扯落随手丢开，手腕反转间露出一截白皙的小臂，那里有一条绿松石手串，是他挑给斑属于十二月的生辰石，并不名贵却曾因粉丝求同款小小风靡过，只有他们两人知道这是留下独属绝对领域私心的记号。

柱间捉过左手细细亲吻，丝毫不在意下腹滑进斑作怪的右手扯了扯他内裤的边缘，“假如缺陷是他一直温温吞吞呢？”

“啊，那就需要改变人生的事件转折，比如——”斑用手指勾出那根与自己曾经亲密无间的性器，掂量了大家伙的硬度，“需要让他跳出禁锢，迫使他做出期望之外的选择。”

“假如，假如那只是……另一个温柔乡呢？”头部被轻轻含住，柱间简直被贴上的温柔触感俘虏，猛然间想到斑是第一次委身到这个地步，以前他都嫌弃有腥味拒绝了，然而探寻的双手只伸到一半就被不带犹豫地挥开。

“可能是陷阱没错，”斑略略吸气吞得更深，只能在退出的时候说出几个短句，“但他需要宣泄的出口，挺身而出、自私、恐惧、内疚……什么都好。”

血脉贲张的感觉是什么，也许男人生来会因为决斗的本性同类相争，但是此时此刻柱间愿意为了斑去跟别人决斗，特别是看到他趴伏在自己两腿之间，曾经被扫荡过每颗牙齿的甜软口腔包裹着柱体，滑腻的小舌从头部蹭动到根部，膨大的龟头因为深入甚至刺激出眼眶的泪水……

男人真的是下半身动物，柱间被迫承认这个事实，他需要的感情不止以上几种，大概是依赖、贪婪、占有、狂放乃至飘飘欲仙。主角被提供了堕落的机会，他卸下防备顺应这个机会证明他在成长。

“你啊……”他以砸向床面的姿态揽过爱人，交换了带着浓重腥味的吻。在不应期内他需要安抚反常的斑，紧紧把他锁在怀里，让短暂的无力感尽快退去。

或许开口询问有些败坏情致，但是对于斑他不吝惜放低姿态，只要彼此愿意敞开心扉，“斑，我在。”

“嗯。”斑趴在怀里嘟哝着回答。

柱间只能抚摸着他的背，略带安抚的轻拍，“在剧组受气了就跟我打一架？”

“不打。”听着身下之人的心跳，像是发现了新奇的玩具对着眼前的肉粒试探性揪了揪，直到挺立起来才满意的转头，对着另一边哈气。

上辈子这位祖宗说不定会吐火，柱间被撩得又痒又爽，这世上没有什么事是斑找他打架解决不了的，如果不能，那就再♂打♂一♂架。

“你没穿……”像是巡视领地找到目标的狮子，柱间眯起眼睛，衣袍下留恋着圆翘紧实双丘的手把布料撑出带有棱角的形状，向密处推进着游荡。

“我在想要不要接下一部戏。”斑的声音有点发闷。

“嗯？”虽然挫败猎物明显要跑，柱间敏锐的察觉此刻解开斑的心结更重要，横竖不会让他撩完了就跑。

“《渔夫和他的灵魂》改编的电影。”

“斑要先我一步转战大银幕了吗，加油啊。”

“还没决定。你听过王尔德的原著吧——渔夫爱上了被他网住又放回海里的美人鱼，美人鱼却因为人类拥有灵魂害怕他接近。渔夫遍寻解决办法，就连邪恶的女巫都认为放逐灵魂非常糟糕。然而渔夫达成了她提出的苛刻条件，只为送走灵魂和美人鱼生活在一起。灵魂先后以智慧和财富引诱渔夫，想回到他体内，渔夫都果断拒绝了，他说爱情更美好更重要。”

斑说到这里，还是满脸凝重，柱间不由自主抓住他的手，五指楔进他的指缝里。

“最后灵魂带回一位舞姿曼妙的少女，渔夫想到美人鱼没有双腿不能陪自己跳舞，在遗憾驱使下许诺上岸看看就回来，灵魂欣喜若狂回到他体内，引诱他做了很多邪恶的事。当渔夫终于想起爱回到大海，任凭他怎么呼唤，等来的只有滔滔海浪，美人鱼永远无法回应他了。”

柱间亲吻斑的发顶，“那么灵魂呢？心碎的人就是灵魂想看的结果吗？”

“呃……灵魂在他心上出现裂缝的时候找到入口，重新与他合二为一了。”

“哇，真是个悲伤的故事，似乎有得奖的基调。只是……”柱间空出一只手挠了挠头。

“只是什么？”

“设定里很多矛盾啊，既然灵魂渴望的是不可分割，又怎么会希望主人悲伤难过？两个人，嗯，人和人鱼会相爱，为什么又要害怕彼此不一样的部分？最后……

“嗯？”斑要对他的卖关子生气了。

“没有灵魂共鸣，又怎么谈得上相爱？”

“如果爱人没有灵魂呢？”

美人鱼的设定就是没有灵魂，流传的童话《海的女儿》也是如此，斑用眼神警告他不要跨范围答题。

“那就把灵魂分一半给他，不管是悲伤啊、痛苦啊、欢乐啊、幸福啊……都要一起经历才是爱，不是吗？”

斑撇撇嘴，“剧本被你说的满是漏洞，不接了。”

柱间诚恳建议，“从文学性的深度来看，可以试试。”

斑还是有点犹豫，“我是说，如果你是渔夫，你会怎么选择？”

柱间冲他眨眨眼，“我会把灵魂送给美人鱼，共同体验拥有和失去。不过呢……”

“不过什么？”

“既然那么贪恋起舞，总觉得我们两人里更像渔夫的应该是斑才对。”

“你是真的想起舞了？？？”

斑张牙舞爪地扑过来，两个人打成一团。

柱间其实说的没错，每次他们有分歧，选择权总是交给他，他们之间看似主动的是柱间，但是真正做出选择的永远是斑。感受到信任和尊重，甚至是底线之上的纵容，才是斑认定柱间的理由。

“你说起舞的杀伤力真大。”

柱间摸过他细嫩的大腿内侧，肌肉线条下隐藏的力量毋容置疑，抱着检查有没有因为拍拳击擂台戏受伤的念头结结实实吃了一顿豆腐。

“怎么杀伤力大了？”斑抬起两条腿架到他肩膀上，只在被兜住囊袋的时候下意识瑟缩，又顺从地任他撩开下摆用娴熟的姿势揉弄起来。

双手撑在身后，腰肢弓起带着挑衅又不失风情，斑在袒露里也带着若即若离，似乎再渴求更粗暴的对待，又会在过分的肆虐里拉开距离。

柱间在他腰下塞了枕头，在斑抗议之前剥了他的浴袍铺上，身形交叠间从喉结一路吻上，他想蒙上斑的眼睛，可是双手舍不得从他的腰上挪开。劲瘦柔韧的触感在他的抚摸里蹭来蹭去甚至在自己没意识到的瞬间，就已经在雪白平滑的肌肉上留下唇舌的爱抚。

斑习惯在开始的时候抿着嘴隐忍，但柱间总有办法让他胡言乱语。明明因为下身腾空开始彻底放松的斑在膝窝被提起掼动的微妙失重下还是没忍住，恶狠狠回了句要你要好看。

砧板上的肉对着刀子放狠话磨牙的样子实在是没有自觉的可爱，柱间在心底笑出声，舔吮了小巧可爱的肚脐，转攻两腿丛林之间细嫩的皮肤。

舌苔沾着唾液把带着湿意的毛发梳理到服服帖帖的过程实在太煎熬，斑恨不得直接将腿间半硬的欲望戳到柱间嘴里，在忍无可忍一脚蹬出之前脚踝被握住，揉捏囊袋和戳刺顶端小孔的感觉上下夹击，随即啪啪两声，斑愣了愣才意识到那是柱间像教训小孩子拍打他的屁股。

“呃……”

斑尚未出口的斥责在神经末梢刺激放大到全身后吚吚呜呜语不成调，脆弱的会阴在挑逗中反射性的痉挛，下滑的双腿不知是挂到了柱间臂弯还是腰上，只剩肩膀还作为支点，身体不受意愿的掌控颤抖不停，后穴传来不同以往柔软灵活的探寻，比体温稍高的暖意维持了一线清明，斑勉力喝止，“你别……”别伸舌头……

“斑是洗过的嘛，很干净。”柱间毫不在意的掰开粉嫩的后穴，“你是不是也预感我会来？”

“唔……唔……嗯……”已经饱涨起来的玉囊不再饱经蹂躏，取而代之的是没有章法的轻搔，“放开……”

“斑的这里……”很像豆皮寿司……柱间把不合时宜的话咽了下去，换了委婉了说法，“看来积蓄了不少……”

“滚蛋！”腰上发力，斑受够了磨磨蹭蹭的前戏，才吐出两个字就生出寒毛直竖的警惕，柱间不知什么时候又恢复了披头散发的造型，红色的发绳在他前端绑了三圈。

“斑不是……也很喜欢我温柔吗……”柱间在后穴戳进去两指，意外的挑了挑眉，又加上无名指。

“喜欢又怎么样……”想要释放的冲动被半指宽的束缚阻隔，柱间垂下的长发细细密密的瘙痒加重了对解脱的叫嚣，“男人的天性……不是好色吗……来啊……”

“靠！”柱间生平第一次骂了句脏话，眼前的景色明显从头到脚强调着不上不是人，“是占有和征服！”

“那你就来……”感受着大张股间火热的楔子坚决挺近，斑发出满足的喟叹，“属于我啊……”

虽然被斑称为“色”是件非常值得夸耀的事情，柱间还是在心里打定了主意，如果今天不做到斑边求饶边喊自己的名字，实在是太亏太亏了……明明斑那么好看，居然说因为皮相喜欢自己，说什么也得让他知道谁更擅长技♂术才行……

直到斑被拖过来又翻了次身，肩头碍事的长发一并拂开，柱间抚摸推揉他腰窝明显泛紫的吻痕，有些遗憾地衔住斑的耳垂，“只能在别人看不到的地方留下我的痕迹了……”

******

斑最好说话最温柔的样子，也是慵懒地躺在怀里，有一下没一下回应自己亲吻的时候，柱间下意思抱得更紧，还是诚实地脱口而出，“我今天突然跑过来……只是，下午拍完雨中那幕枪战很难过。”

“……？”

“我把对手击毙了，按理来说作为获胜方伸张了正义，我实在没什么好揪心的。只是突然感觉你可能那时候像也很难过，所以过来看看。没有的话就好了。”

“你凑过来一点。”

“……？”

“柱间，看着我，如果我们需要拍一场下雨的戏，在雨中决斗到不死不休，你会怎么办？”

做演员可以体验不一样的人生，亲身讲述不一样的故事，有时候乐在其中，有时候痛彻心扉。但是无论如何情难自控，因为ACTION调动起的紧张情绪，总能等到CUT缓解过来。

“雨停了，斑，从戏里走出来吧。如果以后有什么场景糟糕到不能接受，能不能让我说一句，‘雨停了。’？”

“我知道，都是演的。……还没下雨你别先哭了……别哭。”

“嗯。”

我们都讨厌下雨，漫天的雨水冰凉彻骨，只有你的怀抱还有温度。所以谁先察觉雨停了就给对方一个拥抱吧。

“你跑到哪里去了？”经纪人桃华顶着大大的黑眼圈，打着哈欠看着柱间从自己屋子里出来。如果不是昨晚想跟他确定今天行程找不到人，真的要怀疑自己记忆出来问题。

“揣摩剧本，嗯，童话剧本。”柱间回答得一本正经。

“哈？！我看你是想拍文艺片想傻了！”桃华连连摇头。

“今天不下雨吧。”柱间摸出手机想看看天气预报。

“连着五天艳阳高照！赶紧干活！”桃华把日程表怼到他面前，推着他往酒店外面走，“伤春悲秋像什么样子！”


End file.
